


Motivos para casarse

by Lila_Negra



Series: Un equipo para toda la vida [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, Canon Era, Canon Marriage, Canon Universe, Drama, F/M, Lemon, Pre-Boruto, Sakura -> Naruto, SasuSaku - Freeform, Sasuke -> Naruto, Smut, sasukexsakura - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26937925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lila_Negra/pseuds/Lila_Negra
Summary: Tal vez fuera difícil, para los demás, comprender el porqué de su matrimonio. El argumento de que Sakura había tenido un crush con él de adolescente no siempre los convencía. Pero ellos no necesitaban la aprobación de nadie. Tenían sus buenas razones.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Un equipo para toda la vida [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965016
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Motivos para casarse

**Author's Note:**

> **Nota 1:** este fic puede leerse solo pero en verdad es una secuela de _El cuento de la virginidad_. Si los leen juntos, se entienden mejor. Hay una tercera parte, titulada _Nuestro final_ , que publicaré hoy en la noche.
> 
>  **Nota 2:** me urgió escribir sobre los personajes adultos en el canonverse pero yo no he terminado ni la tercera temporada de Naruto. Es decir, lo he hecho de descarada total que soy nomás. Así que por supuesto que los personajes están muy OoC, nunca los he visto interactuar con esa edad. Lo único que atiné a hacer para respetar el canon, es quitarle un brazo a Sasuke. De todos modos… creo que ha valido la pena. No me arrepiento.
> 
>  **Advertencias:** one–shot canonverse, se ubica después de Shippuden y antes de Boruto. Lemon entre Sasuke y Sakura. Alusión a situaciones sexuales entre ellos y Naruto en el pasado. Alusión a sentimientos románticos de ellos hacia Naruto. Final un poco sad :(
> 
>  **Agradecimientos:** a la artista Anita, quien me inspiró a escribir los tres one-shots que estoy publicando hoy e ilustró dos de ellos. A la artista Teufel, que me ayudó a realizar mi propio boceto para la portada de este relato (que pueden ver en mi Facebook); yo soy un queso dibujando así que cualquier mérito de mi portada se lo debo a ella. A Jazmín, que me soportó todo el día mostrándole posibles portadas. A Lean, Meztli y Albión por las primeras lecturas y y los consejos para no pifiarle tanto con el canon.

Tal vez fuera difícil, para los demás, comprender el porqué de su matrimonio. El argumento de que Sakura había tenido un _crush_ con él de adolescente no siempre los convencía. Pero ellos no necesitaban la aprobación de nadie. Tenían sus buenas razones.

Fue ella la que tuvo la idea. Harta de la expresión entristecida que Sasuke traía en cada una de sus esporádicas visitas a Konoha, en una de ellas se atrevió a invitarlo a tomar unas copas. Después de la primera botella de vino, cayeron en la cuenta de que su principal tema de conversación era Naruto. Casi cualquier excusa les permitía volver a él, a viejos recuerdos o a comentar algo actual, lo que fuera. Naruto Naruto Naruto. En un punto, era tan evidente que Sakura se sintió obligada a preguntar.

–Oye, a ti… a ti te gustaba, ¿no? O te gusta –antes de que él pudiera responder, lo hizo ella–. Sí, definitivamente aun te gusta.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros, tal y como hacía de niño frente a preguntas similares.

–Vamos… –insistió ella–. Ya somos adultos, tenemos que poder hablar francamente de estas cosas, ¿no crees?

–¿Ahora qué importancia tiene?

–Que él tenga algo con Hinata no invalida lo que tú sientas.

El hombre desvió la vista; las arrugas de su rostro se tensaron como si estuviera haciendo un gran esfuerzo.

–Naruto y yo… tenemos un lazo.

–Y vaya si lo tienen, de eso nos hemos dado cuenta todos. Pero además, _te gusta_. Eso es un plus.

–Es posible.

Sakura sonrió ante su parquedad.

–Que no te dé vergüenza… a mí también me gusta Naruto.

Esta vez, él alzó la vista hacia ella con bastante sorpresa.

–Sí, ¿qué creías? ¿Que iba a esperarte toda la vida? Sí estuve muy enamorada de ti pero Naruto siempre estuvo para mí y eso tiene que significar algo. Puede ser un gran tonto pero también tiene una dulzura que no he encontrado en nadie más. Fue difícil pero tuve que reconocerme a mí misma que lo que sentía por él era más que amistad.

Durante un momento, Sasuke pareció procesar esa información.

–¿Entonces…? ¿Por qué…?

–¿Por qué no soy yo quien está con él ahora? Supongo que no hay más respuesta que… pues que soy una estúpida. Tardé mucho en notarlo, me lo negaba a mí misma, yo… no lo sé. Creía que ya habría tiempo, que él… bueno, ya lo dije, ¿no? Él siempre estaba para mí y pensé que eso no cambiaría. Cuando reaccioné, ya había pasado mi momento.

Él sonrió de lado, con una extraña satisfacción en encontrar que aquel sentimiento de culpa los hermanaba. Ambos habían tenido su oportunidad. Y, simplemente… la habían desperdiciado.

–Cuando lo vi besándose con Hinata –prosiguió ella– fue como… ¡argh qué diablos! ¡Señor, qué está pasando! Ja ja… me enojé mucho, como una chiquilla. Pero lo disimulé bien. Y aquí estoy, ahora.

–Aquí estamos –accedió a admitir el hombre.

–Qué gracioso cómo, después de tanto, él sigue siendo la causa de todo para nosotros, incluso de esta pequeña reunión, ¿no?

–Sí.

–Ey… tengo una idea. ¿Por qué no te vienes a casa?

–¿Para qué?

–Quiero tomar más pero la verdad es que estoy un poco borracha ya. En casa no hay problema si nos quedamos dormidos en nuestro propio vómito o algo así.

–Qué práctica. Está bien, vamos.

Una vez sentados en el suelo de su living, no tardaron mucho en regresar a Naruto. Apoyados contra la pared, sus manos quedaban peligrosamente cerca. Fue cuando sus meñiques se rozaron sin querer que Sakura se animó a traer un recuerdo que hacía rato rondaba su cabeza.

–¿Te acuerdas… lo insistente que estuviste aquella vez, en el hotel?

–Según Naruto y tú, yo siempre era insistente.

–Pues sí lo eras, la verdad. Supongo que te habías desarrollado antes o algo así. Alcanzaba que Kakashi dejara de mirarnos por cinco minutos para que nos estuvieras arrinconando en algún lado.

–Los adolescentes son así, Sakura.

–Bueno… no puedo quejarme. Yo me la pasaba bien con ustedes. A veces… a veces fantaseo con eso y me pregunto… cómo habrían sido las cosas si todo eso no se hubiera interrumpido, ¿no?

–Supongo que te habríamos dejado embarazada.

Ella se rio, como si la posibilidad fuera tan remota que no pudiera preocuparle.

–No creo… teníamos una dinámica muy inocente, al final. Y a ti te gustaba más Naruto que yo, era obvio. Pero también él… no sé. Era muy respetuoso conmigo, ¿lo notabas?

–Sí.

Esa respuesta llegó tan rápida y firme que la chica frunció el ceño.

–Oye, ¿te daba celos? Eso sonó a que te daba celos.

–No digas tonterías.

–Como sea… aunque ustedes no supieran, yo sí sabía cuidarme; así que aunque hubiéramos pasado a la siguiente base, yo no pensaba tener sus bebés, sépanlo.

Durante un segundo, captó una casi imperceptible sonrisa cruzando el rostro del hombre.

–¿Ah? ¿En qué estás pensando?

Él trató de esquivar la pregunta pero, tras un momento, le tomó la mano sin mucho disimulo y contestó.

–Imaginé cómo habría sido. Vivir los tres juntos y criar un bebé a nuestros 17 o 18 años. Si las cosas… si nada nos hubiera interrumpido.

También ella tuvo que soltar una risita ante eso.

–Pobre bebé. Pero… no habría estado mal.

Permanecieron en la calidez de sus manos entrelazadas mientras los recuerdos y los sueños que habían tenido y perdido los invadían lentamente.

–Naruto… daba unos besos muy suaves, ¿no crees? No era lo que hubiera esperado de él pero… me gustaba mucho cómo besaba.

–Mh…

–Ya dilo… a ti también te gustaba cómo besaba.

–Sí…

–A veces podías olvidarte por completo de que yo también estaba ahí, mientras él estuviera besándote.

–Mnh…

–Oh y recuerdo perfectamente que te encantaba sentarte sobre él o arrodillarte entre sus piernas. Casi siempre acababas así.

Ya a eso Sasuke no pudo responder. Sus mejillas estaban coloreadas y su respiración había cambiado. Apretó más la mano de Sakura en la suya. Ella, probablemente, comprendió ese gesto.

–Si… –susurró la mujer– si volviéramos a hacer esas cosas… tal vez podríamos imaginar que Naruto también está aquí.

Se escuchó cómo él tragaba saliva pero no dio otra contestación.

–Solo tendríamos que… cerrar los ojos y… besar tan suave como él lo hacía. Mordiendo un poquito al final, también hacía eso.

Convirtiendo aquella absurda sugerencia en orden o quizás simplemente tratando de escapar de este mundo, Sasuke apoyó la cabeza en la pared y bajó los párpados. Sakura dudó pero por fin se inclinó para besarlo. Como prometió, puso todo su esfuerzo en imitar los movimientos de Naruto, su dulzura, su inocencia. El hombre, en cambio, no estaba en condiciones de fingir: la lentitud de sus gestos no parecía imbuida de otra cosa más que tristeza.

Aquel beso largo fue una toma de decisión. Habían entrado en el juego pero había otras reglas. Ya no era posible, como antes, perdurar en el limbo de los toqueteos, de la previa. Esta vez, se ayudaron mutuamente a quitarse la ropa, tratando de no mirar las viejas cicatrices que podían no reconocer o que, aún peor, reconocían demasiado rápido. Sakura, como antaño, echó mano de una sensación de fascinación por aquel cuerpo blanco, ahora herido y avejentado, sí, pero aún perfecto. Besó su cuello, sus hombros, su pecho. Trató de pensar qué haría Naruto pero no era tan fácil. Invadida por un súbito deseo cuyo origen desconocía, recorrió con los labios todo su torso, su cintura, la pelvis. Con las manos firmemente en sus caderas, pretendía acomodarlo para llegar mejor adonde quería. Finalmente, tuvo que hablar.

–Date la vuelta.

Sasuke se demoró pero luego obedeció, como había hecho desde el inicio de esa extraña cita. Se arrodilló dándole la espalda y esperó. Ella entonces repitió su camino: la nuca, los omóplatos, la larga espina dorsal y, cuando llegó a su culo, presionó un poco con las manos para obligarlo a inclinarse. Él se resistió solo un momento; cuando la lengua en su orificio le hizo gemir, no pudo más que darle lugar.

Sakura casi tuvo que echarse en el suelo para llegar mejor y esa posición le dio otras ideas. Mientras con la mano izquierda sostenía una de las nalgas de Sasuke, para poder meter la boca entre ellas, llevó la derecha bajo su propio cuerpo y empezó a masturbarse. No podría explicar por qué esta situación inesperada y tal vez absurda la excitaba tanto, pero así es como era.

También el muchacho, lentamente, empezó a tocarse y a murmurar, o quizás solo estaba gimiendo, ella no llegaba a escucharlo bien.

Aquello alcanzó para que, después de unos minutos, Sakura arribara a su primer orgasmo. Eso la llevó a arrodillarse y abrazar al chico por detrás un momento.

–Ya puedes volver a voltearte –susurró en su oído.

Él lo hizo, interrumpiendo para ello su labor pero sin proponerse mucho más.

–Ven –insistió ella y trató de rodearlo con las piernas, de modo que quedaron mucho más cerca–. Esta era… la posición en la que te ponías con él, ¿no es así? O algo parecido… Hagámoslo así, dale.

Pasó los brazos por su cuello y mordisqueó su oreja, mientras su mano derecha regresaba diligente a sus genitales. Él retomó, también, sus trabajos, mientras dejaba pequeños mordiscones en la mejilla y el cuello que más cerca tenía.

Era tan agradable estar de este modo, como cuando eran preadolescentes y no tenían, aún, el tonto imperativo de la penetración, de seguir siempre un mismo patrón brusco… cuando solo se dejaban llevar por el placer y la imaginación. Casi podían percibir a Naruto entre ellos, sonriendo torpemente, apenas sonrojado, besando un poco a cada uno, consciente de que tenía que repartirse. Sí… podían sentir su aroma, tan fuerte, animal, y la intensidad de su agarre, sus uñas a veces un poco largas; su respiración entrecortada, sus ojos azules tan profundos en la noche…

Sakura soltó un pequeño grito que indicó que se había venido por segunda vez. Se tomó un momento para recomponerse escondiendo la cabeza entre su cabello, pero luego bajó los brazos buscando otra cosa. Mientras apoyaba la palma izquierda en el suelo, para moverse mejor, rodeó su cintura con la derecha y, despacio, recorrió su raja con un dedo humedecido. Disfrutó mucho el reconocer cómo su agitación aumentaba y, mientras introducía suave el índice, deseó poder tocarse otra vez. No obstante, esto requería toda su concentración, por lo que se enfocó en entrar y salir con amabilidad, buscando el punto justo en el que Sasuke contorsionaba su rostro en una expresión de placer.

El muchacho apenas estaba en sus cabales y, aunque intentaba arrojarle un ocasional mordisco o un beso en su hombro y en su cuello, el único movimiento que sostenía con claridad era el de su mano en torno a su miembro.

–Ah… Ah… ¡¡Ahh!!

Cuando su semen se derramó entre las piernas de ambos, Sasuke bajó la frente hasta apoyarla en su pecho, exhausto. Ella retiró los dedos, los limpió contra la ropa que más próxima le quedaba y luego rodeó su cabeza y sus hombros en un abrazo tierno.

–Discúlpame –susurró él, súbitamente avergonzado–. Creo que no hice gran cosa…

–Está bien… yo disfruté mucho, ¿tú no?

–Sí… –respondió, pensando sin querer en Naruto–. Sí lo hice.

–Ven.

Con dificultad, se incorporaron. Ella lo llevó de la mano hasta su habitación. Se recostaron uno junto al otro y al fin ella se acurrucó bajo su axila. Él la abrazó y, después de dudar unos segundos, le besó los ojos cerrados. Consideraron que deberían haberse bañado, pero el agotamiento de la borrachera les impedía esforzarse tanto.

–Sabes… –murmuró Sakura luego de un rato–. Tal vez deberíamos casarnos.

Él solo la miró de reojo, sin decir nada.

–Tendrías un lugar donde dormir cuando vuelvas de un viaje… Y sería más fácil mantener la casa para mí. Podríamos turnarnos para cocinar… y tendríamos… tendríamos con quién hablar de Naruto. Todo lo que lo necesitemos. Sin tener que aparentar ante nadie.

Abrazándola un poco más fuerte, Sasuke se mantuvo en silencio.

–Incluso… ¡imagínate! Tendríamos más excusas para visitarlo así. Podríamos hacer salida de parejas… ja ja, no sé en qué estoy pensando, que alguien me calle…

Lentamente, ambos se quedaron dormidos, sonriendo.

Aquella era una historia un poco difícil de contar a quienes preguntaban cómo habían decidido casarse. Pero era su historia y estaban conformes con su decisión.


End file.
